Vampire Hunter
by Luluine
Summary: Tess est Une jeune chasseur de vampires. Elle quitte l'Arizona pour Forks Où ella va rencontrer la famille Cullen. Bella N'existe pas, je la remplace par Tess.
1. Prologue

Prologue. ( POV Tess )

Je quitte la chaleur réconfortante de l'Arizona pour le froid déprimant de Forks. J'espérais juste que ma mère et Phil serait en sécurités. Je savais qu'il allait me cherché.

Il à fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Depuis CE JOUR il croit que je lui appartient, que je suis sa chose. Il serait prés a s'en prendre a n'importe qui pour me récupéré.

J'essaye de me rassuré en me disant que nous avons du mal a rechercher nos paires et a les trouver. Mais il est l'un des plus fort.

Je ne sais pas quand, mais je suis sur qu'il me retrouvera.

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Chapitre premier.

Je tenais dans mes mains un cactus, souvenir de l'Arizona. Je préfère le garder avec moi plutôt que de le laissé avec mes bagages.

Je sentais tout atour de moi l'odeur des passages présent dans l'avion. Une jeune femme blonde qui sentait la vanille, un homme a la forte carrure assis quelques sièges plus loin qui sentait fortement le désinfectant, mais je sentis aussi une douce odeur de jasmin.

Il y avait aussi ce jeune homme un peut loin, cette présence enchanteresse qui n'avait pas d'odeur. Ce corps qui bouge et qui vit et ce cœur qui ne bat pas. Ce sang figé dans ses veines.

Un vampire.

Les humaines autour de lui, semblait attiré par sa beauté, il ignorait totalement les coups d'œil que lui lançait une jolie brune a l'odeur alléchante. Un végétarien. Je refoulais donc ma soif, je mettais promis de ne pas touché aux vampires végétarien. En faisant sa j'étais un peut comme eux, qui ne veulent plus boire du sang humain.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, je me trouvais en compagnie de mon père dans sa voiture de patrouille. Une forte odeur de café et de beignets a la fraise flottait dans l'air. Je sentis alors flotté autour de lui la présence d'un vampire, un vampire végétarien sans aucun doute.

Je poussais un soupir bien sentit. Il y avait au moi un vampire à Forks et il fallait qu'il soit végétarien. Je pouvais m'abstenir, c'était un des nombreux avantages des vampires hunter. Nous pouvons nous retenir de boire du sang de vampire pendant plusieurs années. Si nous devions nous nourrir avec la même régularités des vampires, leur race se serait très vite éteinte, malgré que les vampires hunter soit très peut nombreux dans le monde.

Je me demandais alors si il y avait plusieurs vampire, peut être qu'ils sont en famille. Peut être sont-ils inscrit dans le lycée.

Peut-être pourrais-je enfin rencontrée une personne qui me comprenne.

A suivre.


	3. Second chapitre

**Second chapitre.**

Charlie arrêta la voiture devant la maison, « Ma nouvelle maison » pensé-je, légèrement amer. Il sortit de la voiture, pris mes bagages dans le coffre, et entra a l'intérieur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, j'y passais certaines de mes vacances quand j'était plus jeune. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps et beaucoup de choses on changé depuis.

Je rejoignit mon père qui était monté à l'étage.

-Je t'ai fait de la place dans la salle de bain, me dit-il.

-Ah. C'est vrai il n'y en a qu'une.

J'entrais dans la chambre, un bureau était posé contre le mur, il y avait des dessins que j'avais faits et des photos accrochées au mur, une étagères remplit de CD, une armoire près d'un grand lit double recouvert de draps violet. Il m'expliqua que c'était la vendeuse du magasin qui avait choisi la couleur.

J'entendis alors des pneus crissés sur le gravier devant la maison et je descendis avec mon père pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. C'était Billy et son fils Jacob (désolé DreyDrey ^^) bien que je ne me rappelais plus d'eux, je les avais côtoyés quand j'étais plus jeunes et que je passais quelques semaines ici. Mais quand je m'étais approchées d'eux, je sentis une immense force émanée d'eux, bien que Jacob ne semblait pas le savoir, son père, lui, semblait en être tous a fait conscient et s'en être servit de nombreuse foi. Puis je sentis ce drôle de sentiment m'envahir, peut a peut je sentais ma véritable nature refaire surface et percé doucement la soyeuse couverture que je m'étais efforcée de tissée depuis deux ans. J'avais l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé. Le vent se leva d'un coup et me ramena à la réalité.

Je reçus avec beaucoup de plaisir le cadeau de bienvenu, cette vielle Chevrolet rouge. Elle n'allait pas bien vite, mais cela ne me gênait pas. Je devais être un des rares vampires, Hunter ou non, a n'eu pas aimé la vitesse. J'avais espéré que Jacob serait dans le même lycée que moi, mais il allait dans le lycée de la réserve. Je serais donc seule demain pour affronté un lycée remplit de gens inconnus. Je me demandais toujours si des vampires étaient scolarisés ici. J'aurais put demander a Billy ou a mon père si il y avait a Forks une famille un peut … Bizarre. Mais je préférai éviter le sujet alors je me contentait d'attendre le soir pour pouvoir méditer en toute tranquillité.

Après un repas rapide je montais dans ma chambre, j'enfilais mon pyjamas et m'observait dans le miroir sur la porte de l'armoire.

Et je laissais, doucement ma vraie nature refaire surface.

Je vis les courbes de mon corps devenir plus fine et très gracieuse, ma petite poitrine se faire plus voluptueuse, mes fine lèvre rose devinrent pleine et d'un jolie rouge (même pas besoin de maquillage, quelle chance !), mes yeux marron se firent d'un joli vert cristallin et mes cheveux brun et court se mirent a poussé jusqu'à tombé sur mes reins et devinrent noir.

_Tu ressemble à une déesse descendu de son nuage pour mettre de la joie dans le cœur du pauvre vampire que je suis. _C'est ce qu'_**il**_ ma murmuré ce jour là, je m'en souvenais très bien.

Je repris ma forme humaine et je sentis doucement mon cœur se remettre a battre. Ce qui est une sensation tous a fait désagréable, je vous assure.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et attendit le matin les yeux grand ouvert. C'est ca, ce que j'appelais médité. Je pensai a mon passé, mon présent, mon futur. Enfin ce soir je pensais surtout a la journée de demain, a mon entrée dans un lycée qui m'était totalement inconnu, a c'est gens qui vont me regarder de travers et m'appeler « la nouvelle ». Super.

Oui, demain serait une longue journée.

A suivre…


End file.
